In recent years, a radio system, which is made up from a distribution server (also referred to as a radio server) that distributes program content similar to radio broadcasts through the Internet, and a radio client terminal (music playback device) that receives the program content supplied through the Internet from the distribution server, has been put to practical use (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-264360, paragraphs [0016] and [0017]).
With such a radio system, in addition to the radio server, the music distribution server also is connected to the Internet, such that when the radio client terminal receives an arbitrary musical piece from the radio server, by performing a predetermined operation in the radio client terminal, musical piece information during reception thereof, or stated otherwise, musical piece information during distribution thereof from the radio server, is transmitted from the radio server to the radio client terminal.
In addition, when an operation is performed in the radio client terminal to the effect of requesting a download with respect to the music distribution server, musical pieces (data) according to the musical piece information are downloaded from the music distribution server to the radio client terminal (refer to the abstract of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-264360).